The Immortal
by BeatsBox
Summary: A man cursed to walk the earth wakes in a cave only to find six talking ponies. Human in Equestria MLP:FiM Fanfic
1. In the end

Earth, in the not too distant future

Throughout history there have been many tales of great men, what most fail to realize is that many of these tales were of but a single man. He had been given many names over the centuries; Adam, Heracles, Leonidas, Jesus, Constantine, Leonardo, Shakespeare, Washington, Beethoven, and Einstein, to name a few. He was an immortal, a god bound to the earth, cursed so that he would never die, no matter the injury or his age. All he could do was forever walk the Earth and watch as all that he had ever cared about died when he never could.

He had been called a hero, a demon, a monster, even a savior. But he was no hero, no savior; he felt that he did not deserve these titles, because he had failed to save any who truly deserved it.

Now was no different, millions of lives lost over trivial matters, lost because of something that he had created. The world was at war with itself over nothing more than ancient fossilized creatures. One country was using weapons of unspeakable terror and evil, a country that he had helped found.

This war lasted decades at the cost of billions of lives. Eventually humans had died out, killed by their own greed. And even though he had tried to save the innocent creatures many of them had died out along with humans.

He had spent the next few centuries to prepare the earth for its new rulers, whatever species they may be. His magic helped him with this nearly impossible feat by growing plants and purifying the water. He even used this opportunity to recreate some of the more magical species that had died out. These had included ones that he had killed himself, such as dragons, manticores, and even hydras, and others that had been hunted into extinction by humans, like unicorns, pegasai, and gryphons.

Once he was satisfied that the earth would survive for millennia without him he left all that he had created, even his only companion a creature created by combining a pegasus and a unicorn, he had called this new species an alicorn. He imprisoned himself in a cave vowing only to leave if one truly needed him until then he would sleep. Little did he know that it would take millennia before he would awaken.

"Ahhhhhh!" A scream had awoken him from his sleep. Someone was in danger and they were intelligent. The scream had come from the other side of the rock wall, he needed to gather power before he could break through to help.

He broke through in time to see six little multi-coloured horses walking away from what looked like a rock slide, only they were too small and cute to be called anything but ponies. And they weren't all horses two were unicorns and another two were pegasai. But there was something wrong, it was almost as if some kind of dark magic was following them waiting to hurt them.

He could not let anything harm these innocent ponies. He decided to follow them and step in if anything truly dangerous happened.

"GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARR RRGGGG!" That roar was familiar to him but he couldn't place it until,

"Manticore! We need to get around him." He heard a voice yell, which was soon accompanied by others. The voices were obviously female but how anything could speak English was a complete mystery to him. All others that could even process human language were long dead, he was sure of that.

He ran ahead to where he had heard the voices in time to see one of the pegasai being held and roared at by the manticore. This had made him angry until he saw that the manticore was thanking her for removing a thorn from his paw.

"How did you know about the thorn?" the purple unicorn asked the pegasus. 'So these ponies were the ones who were talking.' He was still bewildered on how they knew English. The language had died centuries before he went to sleep and he still didn't know how long he was asleep.

"I didn't, sometimes we all just need a little kindness-ess. Eeep." She had seen him and it appeared that she was quite frightened. He understood why, his hair did not stop growing while he was asleep. Both the hair on his head and his beard easily reached the ground, giving him the appearance of a beast.

The other ponies didn't seem to expect the appearance of this hair covered giant. "What is it?" The rainbow haired pegasus asked.

"Ah shucks, I don't know shugah."

"Well then, why don't we just ask him?" The pink one inquired.

"Pinkie, it probably doesn't understand what we're saying."

"….." He tried to speak but nothing came out, it seemed that he had lost his ability to speak while he was asleep. But he kept trying any way.

"Good heavens, what is it doing?" The other unicorn asked, as seeing him hold his neck while gasping was quite unexpected to the ponies.

After a few moments of trying he dropped to his knees and slumped over feeling defeated. Then the yellow pegasus walked over to him.

"Fluttershy!" the rest of the ponies called out concerned for their friend.

"It's okay" the pegasus known as Fluttershy told him as she got close. It was clear that she was trying to comfort him. She started to pet him with her hoof to reassure him, and she looked lovingly in to his deep blue eyes. What he did next surprised even him, he took Fluttershy in his arms and held her there while he cried into her mane.

"There, there, it's okay" she told him in the softest voice he had ever heard.

After he was finished crying he wanted to thank this pony for her kindness. ".…ank…..ou…." he managed to say barely loud enough for her to hear, but she seemed to understand all the same.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked him as he was letting her down.

He nodded.

"Do you want to come with us?" He nodded again, while whipping his eye.

"What!?" The purple one almost screamed.

"Fluttershy, you can't think that it'll okay to bring an animal that we know nothing about to fight Nightmare Moon!"

"It _will_ be okay, he's nice, he wants to protect us, I could see it in his eyes."

He nodded his head again agreeing with Fluttershy.

"But we know nothing about it" The other pegasus commented.

Turning back to him, Fluttershy asked "If we let you come with us, do you promise to tell us about yourself when you're able to?"

He was nodding his head enthusiastically.


	2. Tears don't fall

"What does 'tell us when you're able' mean?" The purple one asked Fluttershy.

"It means that when he's able to talk he'll tell us."

"Dearie, why do you think that it even knows how to talk?" The white unicorn inquired.

"After he was done crying he tried to say 'thank you' to me." He was ashamed that he cried.

"Are you sure about that?" The other pegasus asked.

"Yes I am" Fluttershy insisted.

"An' nothing's going ta change your mind?" the orange one asked.

"Nope"

"Okie dokie lokie then, let's go" the one apparently known as Pinkie said before bouncing away.

"Ughhh, fine, just make sure that it doesn't get in the way."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Twilight. I promise that he'll behave." Fluttershy looked at him "right?" He nodded.

'So the purple one is named Twilight' he thought, following them deeper into the forest. He had noticed that dark presence that he had felt earlier but it felt like it was coming from the trees now.

That was when he heard Fluttershy scream, he was in front of her before anyone realised, ready to protect the only creature that had shown him true kindness in centuries. That was until the one known as Pinkie started to sing a ridiculous song about laughing, a song so silly that he had let down his guard and smiled knowing that she was not in danger.

But then he saw it, a purple cloud flying out of the trees and away from them taking the dark presence with it. He realised this was the cause of the evil that he was feeling and he knew that this wasn't the last he was going to see of it.

He followed the ponies to a river, it took seeing water for him to realise just how thirsty he was. It felt like he had not had had anything to drink in centuries, even though it was probably longer than that. He ignored the rapids on the river and drank. It took several minutes until his body was satisfied but when he was he looked up to see one of the ponies speaking with a sea-serpent.

This white unicorn took a scale from the serpent and cut her own tail with it. All of the others were shocked when she did this, even more so when she tied the hair that she had cut off to the serpent's butchered moustache.

"Rarity, why did you do that?" Twilight asked the other unicorn. Now he knew four of their names; Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity.

"Well dearie, it was simply the right thing to do, anyway my tail will grow back." The unicorn known as Rarity told her friends.

He walked over and picked up the scale, all of the ponies looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Fluttershy, what's it doing?" Twilight asked. He used the scale like Rarity slicing off a handful of hair before presenting it to her as an answer.

"It seems that it's trimming its mane" He nodded agreeing with Rarity.

"Do you want some help?" Fluttershy asked him.

He had to think about this for a moment, but he ultimately decided that, yes he would like help. He nodded to convey his decision to the ponies.

"Okay now, sit still and I'll do this real quick."

"Fluttershy darling, please let a professional handle this" Rarity insisted taking the scale with her magic.

It was over quite quickly and she had done a very good job considering she had never seen a human before. She had cut his hair short but not too shot and she had even shaved his beard but left him a moustache. The sea-serpent had convinced her to leave it.

But he still really liked the way that this pony had cut his hair. He decided to hug her as a thank you, only she had gotten quite embarrassed by this.

"You're welcome" she said blushing, knowing what he had meant with the hug.

"We need to keep moving" Twilight was a little irritated that they were forced to stop again because of this thing.

So they made their way to find and stop Nightmare Moon. The Serpent had helped the ponies cross the river, he had chosen to cross the river on his own because he had done nothing to help the serpent.

Soon after they were across the river they were able to see ruins, those of a castle. The ponies were quite excited, it seemed that this was where they needed to go. But the ponies didn't seem to notice that the bridge that would have led them across the gorge was down. Twilight raced towards the castle only to be caught by his arms inches before she would have fallen to her doom.

"Thanks" She told him.

He simply smiled at her.

"Well now what?" Pinkie asked.

The blue one flared her wings and said "Duh."

"Oh yeah." Pinkie said as the blue one flew across to repair the bridge.

That was when he felt it, the purple cloud, it was near but he couldn't see it. Then he saw these three new pegasai on the other side of the gorge with the blue one. He could feel their darkness even through the ever growing fog. He grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the dark pegasai, knowing that he wouldn't miss. They heard a loud yelp and soon after the blue pegasus came back over as the fog cleared.

"I fixed the bridge" She said triumphantly.

"Thanks Rainbow," Twilight said.

'So her name is Rainbow, these ponies have some pretty weird names,' He thought, 'Although I have had a few uncommon names myself.'

As the ponies crossed the bridge he saw that there was no way that it would hold his weight. He gaged the distance and there was no way for him to make that jump. If he wanted to get across he would have to use his magic.

His body was suddenly surrounded by some kind of purple aura that was lifting him over the gorge. He looked around and saw Twilight's horn was glowing with the same aura and figured that she must have been the one doing this.

He followed the ponies into the ruins to see them fawn over five nearly powerless stones.

"There's supposed to be six elements not five right?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes but, when the first five are gathered a spark will create the sixth." Twilight said as she was pondering something. "I want to try something."

"Come on now ya'll, she needs ta concentrate" The orange pony said to the others.

As he was leaving he saw the cloud again, only this time it was heading straight for Twilight. It absorbed the 'elements' as Pinkie called them, and became a cyclone. He saw Twilight jump into the cyclone and disappear, there was only one thought in his head.

"NO!" He screamed as he jumped in after her.

They had been teleported somewhere, but that didn't matter. The darkness of the alicorn in front of them was simply overwhelming. Twilight looked like she was about to attack this powerful evil creature, he couldn't allow that.

He stepped in between the dark alicorn and Twilight, "Go."

Twilight was bewildered, did this creature mean to take on Nightmare Moon all by itself? Wait a second did it just talk? "Wha-?"

"Now" He told her, never letting his eyes off of the dark creature in front of him.

"You can't be serious?" the alicorn asked him "Do you truly believe that you can defeat, _me_?"

He just nodded at her. That only made her angry.

"YOU ARAGANT FOAL, YOU KNOW NOT THE POWERS OF WHICH YOU MEDDLE!" She screamed before charging at him. He stepped aside and caught the alicorn's head in the nook of his elbow. He swung her into one of the walls giving Twilight a chance to get away. Only she didn't, she ran to the elements, and they were glowing.

"NOOOO!" Whatever Twilight was doing she obviously did not like it. He used this little distraction to his advantage, and tackled her in the side bringing her to the ground. Only she didn't stay down for long. She knocked him away with a single flap of her wings, and teleported next Twilight and the elements.

He looked up to see that Twilight had been thrown across the room and the alicorn had destroyed the elements. That was when he heard the others and he knew that if something didn't happen soon they would be in great danger.

"There are more who wish to stop me?" She had heard them too, this was not good. "They will all taste my wrath."

He would not let that happen, he would never let that happen. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THESE PONIES!"

This had made her furious; not only had this creature defied her and tried to harm her but now it was telling her what to do. It would not live to make another mistake.

She charged him again only this time he didn't have enough time to step out of the way. He looked down to see her horn embedded in his stomach.

She wretched her horn free and laughed "You had no chance against me, so your death is not a surprise."

He knew that he would survive, he couldn't die. But he was still losing a lot of blood and he could still pass out if he lost enough. And it seemed that he had. Everything was already getting fuzzy, he knew that the ponies were talking but he couldn't understand them. The last thing he saw was a rainbow then everything went black.

**If any of you have a suggestion over what I should name the immortal please PM me because I have no idea. Also I will be putting in OC's to help with the story, so if you want your's in there please PM me.**


	3. Dead!

"Is he… Is he still alive?" Fluttershy asked.

"I believe so," This voice was new to him. "But I don't know how, Nightmare Moon's horn pierced straight through its body."

"Princess, we need to help him. He was injured because he was trying to protect us." Twilight this time, "We need to get him to a hospital."

'No' he thought, not having enough energy to speak. He had always hated hospitals.

"'Ah don't think that'll help shug, I'm pretty sure that nopony has ever seen a creature like this before." He opened his eyes to see the orange pony holding a crying Twilight.

"He's awake!" Pinkie exclaimed.

They all looked to see that she was right, this had lightened the atmosphere in the room considerably. Twilight hadn't been the only one crying; Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, and even a pony that he didn't know had tears in their eyes when they saw him. The ponies ran to him as he was sitting up but were stopped by a large white alicorn with a flowing mane. He felt great power from this alicorn but it was pure and good, nothing like the other one.

It was watching him closely wondering how he was still alive, much less moving. It realised what he was doing when his hand started to glow over the wound.

'This creature can use magic.' She thought.

After a few short moments he was completely healed, and the alicorn decided to speak.

"My name is Princess Celestia and I would like to thank you for trying to protect these ponies." She said indicating to the seven ponies behind her. He nodded to her, knowing how royalty could get. If they believed something no one could change their mind.

The other new pony came up to him and asked him, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I've lived through a lot worse" this was completely true of course, he was once decapitated in a public execution. He had left town that evening with his head on his shoulders and none were the wiser.

"I would like to know what you are though." Celestia asked.

"The last of my kind," Was all he said to that. This had caused the ponies to feel bad for him, although this had not been his intention.

"Sorry" She looked away in shame.

"Don't be, their own greed was what killed them."

After that she asked him "Could I know your name then?"

He had to ponder this for a moment, as he had been given many names over the millennia. He could think of none that stood out above the rest. "I don't have one."

"How can you not have a name?" Twilight had asked this one.

"I've had many, many names over the years, only none of them were ever truly mine."

"Why not?"

"They were the names of heroes, a title that I do not deserve" He told them with sadness in his voice.

"I think that you're a hero," Twilight told him, "You protected us from Nightmare Moon."

"No Twilight, whoever defeated her is the hero, I'm just an old fool who made you ponies cry. I deserve no praise."

The princess was shocked by this creature's humbleness. Anypony would have jumped at the chance to be called a hero, but here he was insisting that he wasn't no matter what they said. She was finally beginning to realise that he had been through more than anypony should have ever been able to handle.

"If you are not a hero, then why did you risk your life for these ponies?"

"I will always help the innocent, when they need my help. Regardless of the danger to myself." This creature was either the bravest or the stupidest thing she had ever met.

"Weren't you scared?" Fluttershy asked him. The rest of the ponies had surrounded him by now and were just sitting and listening to what he was saying.

"No, I'm too old. I don't feel fear, haven't for a long, long time." He said as he pet her.

"How old are you?"

"Older than any of you can even imagine. You are all like children to me, even you two" he said to the alicorns. He knew that they were older than the others, but what he didn't know was how old they really were.

"What are children?" Pinkie asked?

"That is what humans called their young."

"We have lived over a thousand years," Celestia said indicating to the pony beside her. "What makes you call us young?"

"The fact that I have been alive for more than ten times that which you have."

"Is that normal for your kind?"

"The oldest a human could live for is a hundred years, if they were lucky. No, I am immortal I cannot die, such is my curse." He told the princess.

"I will need to read your memories to make sure that you're not lying to us." But this was not the only reason she wanted into his mind. She wanted to see if she could trust him.

"Go ahead" he told her removing his mental blockades.

The room was completely silent for the next few minutes as Celestia combed through his memories. She quickly skimmed through them sometimes skipping years at a time, until she was satisfied that they were real. Only she kept seeing the same thing over and over, death and sadness. His sadness over other's deaths. She was pleased at his kind heart and knew that she could count on his help.

"Satisfied?" He asked when he saw her smile.

"Yes, but I have one more thing to ask of you."

He nodded, unsure of what she wanted.

"I would like you to take guardianship of these ponies," She said indicating to the six he had followed to the castle. "To keep them from harm and teach them how to use the power that they now possess."

"It would be my honor" he said with a smile. He truly liked the ponies; Fluttershy's kindness, Rarity's generosity, Rainbow's bravery, Pinkie's silliness, Twilight's purity, and even the orange pony's honesty. These were the qualities that made heroes and he could see that these six would be the greatest of all.

"Yay" The six cheered. The ponies were happy when he said this, they really liked him. Twilight even more than the others, he had saved her from falling off of a cliff.

"But before you take on your new duties I believe that you should at least know the pony's names." Celestia said. Of course he already knew almost all of their names, but he wanted to take this chance to learn more about them.

"Mah' name's Applejack, it's nice ta meet ya." The orange pony said to him, wildly shaking his hand.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria." Rainbow was posing as she said this.

Appearing out of nowhere Pinkie said, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie."

"My name is Rarity and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle. Now you know our names but we have no idea what to call you." She was right, they didn't have a name for him.

"That's because I've never had to choose a name for myself, others have always chosen for me."

"The princess could choose a name for you." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah" The others agreed with her.

"That's fine with me."

Celestia had to think about this for a moment. She had to choose a name that would fit him perfectly, or else it wouldn't make any sense. Then it came to her, "Steel Guard."

**Sorry about the wait guys I had to work a double yesterday. And special thanks to Dygen Entreri for the suggestion it really helped.**


	4. Rock And Roll Aint' Noise Pollution

'Steel Guard, huh' He thought mulling over his new name. He liked it. Celestia was pleased when she saw his smile.

"You know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked them. But without giving them a chance to answer she said, "A Party!"

* * *

Pinkie said that this was a welcometoPonyville/thankyouforhelpingsaveEquest ria/welcomebackPrincessLuna party. So the recently named Steel Guard was being introduced to the ponies of Ponyville. Only some of the ponies were wary of him, they had never seen a human before. Others however were quite inquisitive.

"What do humans eat?" A light blue unicorn had asked him.

"Humans can eat anything, they're omnivores." This had shocked the ponies, did that mean that he ate meat?

"What about you, what do you eat?"

"I'm a vegetarian, which means I eat everything except meat. I don't like the idea of an animal dying so that I can eat." After a few moments of these nonstop questions he managed to step towards Celestia.

"Is something wrong?" The princess asked him.

"Just wondering where I would live as I helped ponies." He said as he picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write something down.

"Yes, I am having a house built for you near the edge of the Everfree. But it won't be completed for a few weeks, so we will have to find a place for you to live until then."

"He can stay with me." They turned around to see Fluttershy, who seemed to be hiding behind them.

"Are you sure?" Steel Guard asked, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm sure," the shy pegasus said.

"Thank you Fluttershy."

"It's settled then," Celestia said. "You will stay at Fluttershy's until your house is-" She stopped mid-sentence almost frozen in place.

He looked around to see that all of the other ponies seemed to be frozen as well. Pinkie was even stopped in mid-air not moving. That was when he saw the dragon. It was a small dragon only slightly larger than the one known as Spike, and didn't seem that much older. It was dark blue with neon green streaks along its body, leading to its spade tipped tail. There were two horns slightly above the eyes that curved towards the back of its head, and wings that had a light blue colouring coupled with the same neon streaks that covered its body.

"Are you the human?" The unknown dragon asked him.

"Yes I am Steel Guard, but who are you?" he asked still writing on the parchment.

"My name is Frost Wind and I would be honored if you would train me."

Now this had caught him off guard (pun intended), the ponies had led him to believe that dragons were rare but he had seen two in less than a day. And it seemed that this one could even control time.

"Why do you want me to train you?"

"Your appearance caused quite a commotion with the creatures in the forest, none of them had ever seen a human before. But they could all sense your power and how you were different than anything that they had ever seen, like me."

"What do you mean?" Steel Guard asked him.

"I'm an outcast, rejected by the other dragons," Frost Wind explained. "Unlike other dragons I don't breathe fire, I breathe ice. They hated me because I was different, because I wasn't like them." He sympathised with this little dragon, he knew all too well what it was like to be different, to have people hate you.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll train you, but on one condition; you must promise to do to what I say and not talk back." Steel Guard told the dragon.

"Thank you, sir" Frost Wind said.

"Please call me Steel" He hated it when people were too formal with him.

"Yes, sir Steel" It was a start.

"-built." Celestia said as time started again.

"EEEEIIIIEEEEE" Fluttershy screamed when she saw the dragon that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She hid behind Celestia and Steel as the rest of the party was alerted to their new guest.

"Calm down" he told the ponies. "Frost Wind will do nothing to harm you, he is a friend."

"Hi Frost Wind it's nice to meet you although at first I wasn't sure about you but since Steely says that you're okay that means you must be nice." Pinkie said to the new partier. Soon after that he was swallowed by the party.

Celestia looked at him and said "Care to explain?" So he did, he told her about the time stop and how Frost had asked for his training. Steel told her about how Frost was shunned by the other dragons and how he could relate with the little dragon's problem. Celestia seemed to approve of his decision to make this dragon his ward. She even had an idea, but she needed to speak with the dragon before she offered it.

"Frost Wind" Steel Guard said to get the dragons attention.

"Yes, sir Steel?"

"The princess would like to speak with you." Frost turned his attention to the large white alicorn.

"Yes, I would like to know why you want to be trained." Celestia asked the little dragon.

"So that… So that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore." Celestia smiled knowing that this dragon would never be alone again.

"Come here" she told him as her horn started to glow. Frost was enveloped with the same glow and was lifted off the ground. After a few minutes she let him down and said that she was finished and he could rejoin the party.

"What did you do?" Steel asked her as he finally stopped writing.

"Just a small enchantment, don't worry. He'll be just fine."

"That didn't answer my question." He said this while raising his eyebrow.

"I know, it wasn't supposed to."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

With a smirk she said to him "No, but you'll find out soon enough." And with that the conversation was done. Celestia had gone back to her cake and was completely ignoring him. So he decided to find Pinkie and ask her a question.

"Hey Pinkie, what kinds of music do you ponies like?"

"What do you mean Steely?"

"Well I wanted to play a song-"

"And you wanted everypony to enjoy it, right?" Pinkie finished for him.

"Precisely" He said.

"Well I know that I like any music as long as it's happy and doesn't make me sad. But I'm pretty sure that anything you play will be a big hit."

"What about this?" Steel asked handing Pinkie the parchment he had been writing on earlier.

"These are good, but can I make a few changes to the words so that the others can understand them?"

"Sure go ahead," He told the bouncing pink mare. She picked up a quill and started to scratch out words and replace them with ones that the ponies would understand.

"Here you go" Pinkie said as she gave him back the parchment. He studied the revisions that she made and saw that there weren't that many and knew that the song would still work.

"Thank you Pinkie, by the way you wouldn't happen to know where I can get a hold of a guitar now would you."

"Lead or bass?" she asked pulling two guitars out of her mane. He had no idea how or why she had those guitars in her mane he decided just to take the lead guitar and say thank you. Although the guitar was built for ponies not humans, he knew that it wouldn't a problem. He just cast a simple spell on it so that it would fit his hands and he could play it comfortably. He would cancel the spell before he returned it to Pinkie.

When Rainbow saw him with the guitar she immediately flew up to him and asked him what he was going to do.

"Well Rainbow, I was going to use this guitar to play a song for all you ponies."

"Are you sure that you're even cool enough to play a guitar?" She asked with her eyebrow half-cocked.

He quickly tuned the guitar, then looked at her with a smirk across his face. The other ponies were looking at him questioning what he was doing. He then proceeded play a solo of mind shatteringly epic proportions, a solo that would put Jimmy Page to shame. The ponies at the party looked at him with awe, Celestia even dropped her cake, before cheering wildly at what he had done. Rainbow on the other hand couldn't say anything, the sheer awesomeness of what he had played had left her speechless.

He bent down and whispered, "Yes Rainbow, I think I am cool enough," right in the cyan pony's ear.

Steel waited until their cheering had subsided before he started to play again. It was a slow tune but it was hauntingly beautiful. It wasn't long before he began to sing;

"**Just a small town mare, livin' in a lonely world ****  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city colt, born and raised in south Detrot  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights ponies, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everypony wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights ponies, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night. 

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights ponies**

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights ponies

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights ponies."

When he finished the song the ponies erupted with another round of cheering. He wasn't surprised, Journey always had that effect, what did surprise him was to see Frost passed out in the punch bowl alongside Spike. He scooped up his dragon and walked over to Fluttershy to see her talking with Rarity.

"Hello ladies, I hope that I'm not interrupting."

"Oh, of course not Steel. We were just discussing that wonderful that you were singing."

"Oh, my, yes, we were also wondering what it was called?"

"Don't Stop Believing" he told the two mares.

"Ohhhh. He's so cute when he's asleep." Fluttershy said when she saw Frost.

"Yeah, he's kind of why I wanted to talk to about. I think it would be best if we get him to bed, that's if your offer still stands. I saw how scared of him you were."

"Darling, Fluttershy is scared of almost everything, but she's not scared of anything cute and baby dragons are quite adorable." Rarity explained.

"Oh, yes, he just startled me that's all." She said quite embarrassed.

"So it's okay for him to stay at your place until my house is built? Because if not, I can find other arrangements for him."

"Oh, of course it is."

"Thank you, Fluttershy, and Rarity I'm sorry but it seems that I have to steal her away for a while."

"Oh, don't worry about it Steel, I know all about it." Rarity was quite understanding about his predicament, so he thanked her again before they left for Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

As they walked away from the party Fluttershy asked him about the black marks that were all over his body.

"They're names," He said saddened by the topic. "They belonged to people who were very, very important to me. This is how I make sure they're never forgotten."

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked away ashamed.

"Don't be," He smiled at her, "You didn't know." The rest of their walk passed in relative silence until they reached her cottage and were greeted by an amalgam of different animals. Fluttershy introduced them and explained that they would be staying for a little while until Steel's house was built. The animals seemed to understand what she said and were happy to find a bed for Frost to sleep in. After he put Frost to bed he told Fluttershy to return to the party without him. He had used too much magic earlier when he healed himself and resizing the guitar hadn't helped. Now what he needed was to rest.

Fluttershy got him some pillows and a blanket as he got settled on her couch. He thanked her again as he started to drift to sleep. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the butter-yellow face and pink mane of a certain shy pegasus.

**Ya I went all Journey on you guys, but the song is awesome and if you don't like it, well I don't care. Oh, and before I forget I would like to thank Apollyon602 for letting me use his OC Frost Wind in my story.**


End file.
